wormfandomcom-20200222-history
India
The Republic of India is a country in South Asia. Residents *Thanda **Phir Sē **Sifara **Turanta **Bahu *Garama **Kismet **Particulate Points of Interest *New Delhi History Background Like many countries India likely experienced economic and social upheaval given the rise of a powered generation.It's worth stating that one of the underling ideas driving the formation of groups and ideological factions in the Wormverse is the notion that some people get a voice where they otherwise wouldn't. Give an immense amount of power to a (relatively) random section of the population and you'll see certain shifts in the overlying sentiments. All the more so when you think that a parahuman with aspirations might latch on to an idea, concept, or group to get reputation, resources, and contacts. - Comment by Wildbow on Sufficient VelocityIn Worm, minority groups get empowered due to, well, members get actual powers. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Post-Echidna Behemoth attacked India near the city of New Delhi, seeking Phir Sē. Phir Sē and the Protectorate managed to seriously wound the Endbringer, more than any had ever been injured before, and it was destroyed by the intervention of Scion. During the battle a number of Indians were kidnapped by Cauldron and later turned into brainwashed sodiers.Their ‘hiding place’ was an underground corridor, leading beneath and between two hoists for the cars. Annex had to reshape the sled to fit, and we found ourselves on a general downward incline. People shifted position to the sides of the sled to keep it from getting away from us and running over the people in front. I saw the man who’d done the talking glance down at the wounded. His eyes caught the light in a way that reminded me of a dog, or a cat. Capes. At least some of these guys are capes, I thought. The ‘cold’ capes, the underworld’s locals. ... The leader, who I was mentally labeling ‘Cat’s Eyes’, said something, and they relaxed a fraction. He said something else, and they started helping the wounded. None used or displayed any overt powers. ... One by one, portals appeared, rectangular doorways that were so bright they were painful to look at. The smell of flowers, fresh air and nature flooded into the underground. Every pathway and every available surface soon had one. Nearly a dozen in my field of view alone. My bugs could sense two dozen more in my range. “No!” I called out, once I realized what was happening. I thought of what the Eidolon clone had said, about them experimenting on people, kidnapping people from alternate worlds. “You can’t trust her!” But the people here were scared. Once the first few people tentatively made their way through, they ran for safety, running out into the open field, disappearing behind tall wild grass. Cat’s Eye turned to leave. I reached for him, to grab his wrist before he could disappear. The woman in the suit deftly deflected my hand, batting it aside. “What the hell is Cauldron doing? Do you want to start a war?” She shook her head. “No war. But we need soldiers.” - Exerpt from Crushed 24.2The plans had failed. Only Khonsu and the Indian capes were still active. Capes brainwashed with a deathwish, working in coordination with an Endbringer who could move them to any location instantly, and who could theoretically block some of Scion’s attacks. - Exerpt from Interlude 29 Gold Morning The country was evacuated along with the rest of the world. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Countries